Don't Mess With The Ninjas
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Set after the debt. Kensi loses trust in her NCIS team and reconnects with her old team. Rated T for some language. Most of the characters are OCC.
1. Dead?

Last time she had seen them they were mourning over her dead body. Now here she was staring them in the face, a gun pressed to her temple by yet another bad guy. If it weren't for the unfortunate circumstances, namely the gun by her head and the fact she was meant to be dead, she would have laughed at the looks on their faces, eyes wide, mouths unhinged, opening and closing but no words coming out. She was brought back to reality by the voice of the latest bad guy she was facing, the difference this time, she had an audience.

* * *

_3 years earlier …_

It was just another day, agents rushing back and forth through the rabbit warren of corridors that made up the Los Angeles Office of Special Projects. One team was sat quietly in their chairs making their way through the mound of paperwork that was stacked all over their desks. For once there was near silence between the four agents as they worked away, no arguing, just the click of keys on their laptops and the scratch of pens on paper as the pile to do decreased and the pile completed grew. The near silence, although ignored for the most part, was a rare occurrence and there was some speculation to the cause. Their fellow agents had taken to avoiding the area due to the frosty atmosphere that had developed in the small space. This was just another indicator to one small lady that something was seriously wrong with her top team.

She had first noticed the problems after just another op a few weeks ago when the lone female member of the team, Kensi Blye, began to pull away from the other three males. This op hadn't just been a routine op though, it had been the supposed firing from NCIS and suspension from LAPD of said female's partner, Martin Deeks. The rest of the team had been informed that this was just a cover to try and find a mole in the LAPD, all except Kensi. It wasn't that they didn't trust her acting skills or that she would be able to keep it secret, she was one of the best they had ever seen, it was just that they wanted to make it look as realistic as possible.

Mistake number one had been assuming Kensi would be ok with being lied to. They should have known better. They knew the abridged version of Kensi's past, or they thought they did, but they knew enough to know that she had abandonment issues, especially with her last partner being killed in the line of duty as she worked to save him and that this would affect her but they hadn't realised to what extent.

Kensi, being a good agent, masked her true feelings throughout the op, especially when she found out the truth but when they had ensured Deeks' safety she quickly made her way back to her car and drove back to ops without a second thought for her partner as he watched her drive away. Her cold shoulder continued when they all made it back to ops, but not just to Deeks, the whole team felt the force of her silent anger as she was coldly professional towards them all and spent as little time around them as she could.

Mistake number two had been assuming that Kensi would get over it and get back to bickering with her partner and going out for drinks with the team. They had obviously underestimated her yet again as she continued to ignore their attempts at apologies and leave them staring at her back when she left during and at the end of the day. The cold shoulder had lasted two weeks and there was nothing the rest of the team could do but wait and hope that one day she listened to them and finally forgave them.

* * *

Deeks was broken by her silence, blaming himself for taking the job. He had to ride with Callen and Sam most times as Kensi sped off without even looking back at him and even when they were forced to ride together there was an unbearable silence hanging in the car as Kensi drove even more erratically than usual. On several occasions he was sure she was trying to get them killed or kill him at the very least as she wove in and out of cars, narrowly missing on oncoming lorry as she swerved into the wrong lane to overtake yet another car.

Callen and Sam were upset that Kensi was ignoring them. They had known what they were doing was wrong when they lied to her yet they did it anyway. They knew they deserved everything she could throw at them and would have happily taken punches and slaps if only to get the Kensi they knew and loved back but this silent fury, the general cold atmosphere she seemed to radiate was killing them.

Hetty could see the problems now splitting her team. She knew that Kensi would still do her job, act professional and continue to work as hard as she usually did but she could also see her becoming more reckless with her own life. She also knew that if she didn't do something about it soon then her entire team could break and she couldn't let her top team stop working. There had been a point when she thought that Kensi may be warming towards them, a week after the incident when she started spending more time in the bullpen and had a small smile on her face but she maintained her cold professionalism.

Eric and Nell didn't know what to do. They could see the divide in the team and were grateful that not as much of Kensi's anger was directed at them but they were still desperate for things to go back to how they were. They saw Callen, Sam, Deeks and Hetty tearing themselves apart over Kensi and they had had to wince one to many times as Kensi had yet another close escape as she risked her life more and more.

Little did they know that one day soon it would all end.

* * *

Just a little story that wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks to A Lyrical Dreamer for beta reading this for me. If you like please review.


	2. Kensi's thoughts

_Three years ago ..._

Kensi wasn't just angry, she was furious and hurt at the same time. She wouldn't admit it but she knew she had trust issues thanks to her father's murder and Dom's death. She also knew her team knew, they could sense it from her actions and one date only rule, yet they still betrayed her trust and used her, playing her emotions to get what they needed from her. Not only was that an insult to her acting skills that they didn't think she was capable of pulling of a sincere act but it also insulted her that they had just assumed she would be ok with being used like another piece of equipment to complete the mission. She could see why they had her talk to Deeks' boss at LAPD but lying to her, or just not telling her the truth, was completely unnecessary, and in Kensi's opinion completely unacceptable.

She had to work with these people on a daily basis and she needed to be able to trust them with her life if it came to that, and in their line of work, she was sure it would. She wasn't sure how exactly she was meant to do that if they lied to her over something that they all knew was a big deal for her. While on the inside, Kensi was shattered, the trust she had given them broken yet again, on the outside she was the image of professionalism, the only concession to her hurt and anger being the cold exterior and replies to the team.

* * *

While it looked like her anger was focused mainly at Callen, Sam and Deeks, she was actually angry at Eric, Nell and especially Hetty. Hetty, she was particularity angry with, and even her being in Kensi's debt meant nothing. What was a debt that could be collected when this was the person who could send her where she needed her and could endanger her life on a daily basis. Hetty's comments seemed like a brush off of any hurt caused by her actions and Kensi wasn't just going to let it go. She seemed less angry with the three as Hetty was her boss and she couldn't be rude to her directly, as much as she now disliked her, and she didn't see as much of Eric and Nell.

They all thought that they knew her past or the gist of it and that was why she was angry, and it was in the most part. What they didn't know was that she had had a family, a team that she trusted with all of her heart and that had never let her downs this had been before she met Jack, however and they had let her go when she wanted to try and have a normal, happy life with him. Obviously this hadn't worked out but Kensi wasn't hurt that they let her go. They had done what she had wanted them to do and they had kept in touch with her as well.

* * *

Everyone, including Hetty, thought she had no family, but this was not the case. Her old team was still her family and her cousins were part of that team anyway. She had kept them informed of her whole life, even the classified parts of it, their security clearance allowed them access to it anyway it was so high. Kensi would know, she still had the clearance.

It was the case of once a ninja, always a ninja. No seriously, that was what her old team was called as they were the stealth team who got in and got out with the minimum number of people seeing them. What was even more amusing was the name of the organisation they worked under. Whoever had named it obviously had a sense of humour or had been drunk at the time as they were called B.E.A.S.T, standing for Best Ever Ass-kicking Secret Teams. Kensi suspected they had been drunk.

When declaring themselves, they tended to use the acronym. Well actually they always used the acronym after being laughed out the door in the one place they used the full name. It was neither professional nor classy and Kensi was embarrassed having to explain who she worked for when she had still been with them.

Anyway, when she said everything, she meant every single last thing, including the hurt and anger caused by her team. She then spent a good hour talking down every single member of the team and then on speaker phone, the whole organisation, from hurting her current team and boss. As much as she would have loved to see them do it, she knew she would live to regret it and she didn't want her family getting in trouble.

* * *

Her talk with them had lightened her mood considerably, which hadn't gone unnoticed by her current team, but she continued to ignore them for the most part as began to talk to her family more and more often.

It was in one of those evening conversations, when the team was trying to cheer her up again, that she wondered why she was still working with them. Apparently they still seemed to know each other's thoughts as in the next minute one of her cousins asked the same question. It really made Kensi think. Why was she still there? She didn't like working with them anymore and it scared her more than she liked to admit. There was nothing keeping her there.

Just as she reached that conclusion, she heard the voice of the boss of B.E.A.S.T and her uncle.

"Kens, I know you left for Jack but you're not happy. We can tell. Why don't you come back? There is always a place for you here?"

It was true. They had never filled her place on the ninjas. It just hadn't felt right.

Kensi knew she should take more time, think it over but, the longer she though, the more simple it seemed. They were her family, they had never let her down and now they were asking her back. Where did she sign?

"When can I start?" she asked and heard whoops from the other end of the phone, turns out she had been on speaker and now, she was going home.

* * *

Thanks go to A Lyrical Dreamer once again for beta reading and being a sounding board for ideas. Please review.


	3. The newest bad guy bites the dust

_Present day ..._

The cold metal of the gun still pressed again Kensi's temple and frankly she felt like rolling her eyes. Not the usual reaction to being held at gunpoint but then Kensi herself would admit that she was, in no way shape or form normal. I mean, come on. She was a secret agent working for a organisation called BEAST in a team called Ninjas and she went out of her way to get threatened by bad guys on a daily basis. Normal, she was not.

She felt the urge to roll her eyes at two things. One, the fact that people were just way too damn cocky with guns and they got way too damn close for their own good, and two, her old team still were gaping at her like fish as though she had come back from the dead or something. Oh wait, she had.

* * *

_Three years ago ..._

The details had been finalised, papers signed and extraction plan formed. BEAST being the secret organisation it was, meant that the team could not be looking for her or try and follow her. For this to work, she needed a clean break. As much as it would hurt, that meant leaving Kensi Blye behind. The way they planned on extracting her though, meant that she could become Kensi Feldman, keeping her first name and taking her mother's maiden name.

Kensi packed up all her belongings subtly, both at home and at work, and they were replaced with bog standard items to make it look like she had been there. There was less subtlety with her extraction though. Kensi had slipped out of her house and hidden in the bushes before pressing a detonator. The bomb planted in her next to empty house exploded, destroying the whole house. Ashes that would be identified as Kensi had been planted, making it seem as though she had died trying to disarm the bomb but that it had been impossible and that she had been killed trying.

The team had mourned her and never fully gotten over her but she hadn't seen that. As soon as she pressed the switch, she was gone, stealing into the shadows and back to her family, a new start. There had never been any doubt in the team's minds that she had died so they were in for a shock three years later.

* * *

_Present day ..._

The bad guy was threatening again but Kensi had given up listening and begun forming a new plan. The one she had had, although having been flawless, was now too risky. The chances of a stray bullet hitting one of the guys was not a risk she could take, not for sentimental reasons but that she considered them civilians in this and she would not let civilians get hurt.

Just as she formulated a new plan that may or may not work, the front door that she and the bad guy had their backs to flew open and a voice shouted "Aloha amigos."

The bad guy turned slightly, unsure of whether to aim his gun at Kensi or the newcomer and Kensi took her chance.

"Duck!" she yelled and, to her surprise but thanks, Callen, Deeks, Sam and the newcomer hit the ground. In one fluid movement, Kensi grabbed the bad guy's wrist, forcing the gun upwards and letting it discharge into the ceiling. Snapping the wrist and roundhouse kicking the guy into unconsciousness, Kensi flicked the safety onto the gun and began to tie him up.

Finishing with the cable ties she was using and makeshift gag, she turned to the guy now standing in the doorway.

"What took you so long? Did you take the bus or something?" she asked.

"Nah, hit traffic on the way and the big boss wouldn't be happy if I got caught driving up the wrong side of the road again. Plus you had it covered here," the newcomer replied nonchalantly.

"Damn right I did. I was just about to make a move before you walked your crazy ass right through the door. One hell of an entrance by the way. I'm almost impressed."

The guy gave a deep bow to Kensi whilst saying, "Why thank you. To have you almost impressed makes me feel so proud. I'd like to dedicate this moment to..."

A cough from the floor stopped his speech, although the elbow to the gut from Kensi could have been what made him stop, and caught their attention and they stopped arguing and messing around for a second to turn around and look. The three NCIS agent were still laying on the ground but were now staring up at the two in disbelief and shock and Kensi fought the urge to roll her eyes once again. So what they were a little crazy, well a lot crazy really, they'd just saved their butts from the chances of a stray bullet, you'd think they could have the grace not to look at them like that.

Deeks was the first to speak. "What the hell?! He had a gun pointed at her and you just walked in the door shouting and you knew?! And who are you because you look like someone I used to work with but you can't be her 'cause she's dead."

Kensi gave up fighting it and just rolled her eyes. Really, she thought. Do I have to deal with them now? Apparently the people at the other end of the mic in her earpiece could still read minds because she was informed by her boss that yes she had to clear up this mess but that she could make her cousin stay and help her. His groan and complaint were all she needed to know that he had heard as well.

She figured that was probably revenge for the big boss comment not the entrance, the entrance would probably be commended! That's just how crazy they were. As if to confirm her thoughts her uncle spoke again.

"And Ninja 1, I may be your boss but I'm not 'big'. Got it?"

"Yes sir, boss, sir." Her cousin was a smart ass with no sense of self preservation, Kensi thought as she face palmed and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from digging himself a deeper hole. At least he had missed out the big this time. The boss may be his dad, but that didn't mean that he got any special treatment and got punished for all his comments.

Kensi was broken from her thoughts by the voice of her uncle yet again. "Make sure they know what they need to and sign the paperwork before you leave Ninja 3." Kensi sighed but agreed. It was going to be a long day.

The possibility of ninja code names had been discussed but, in a brief moment of sanity, it had been decided that they would be too cliche and not professional enough (Kensi worried about their priorities in professionalism considering they rarely every used their code names to anyone but each other) and so they had just decided on the name of the group in BEAST they belonged to and a number which showed their rank within that team.

Kensi's position as 3 had been left unfilled when she left and she was returned in as 3 once again, with only her two cousins above her. This was not favouritism whatsoever and everyone knew it. They earned their spots as 1 and 2 through hard work and practice and were the best two in the team at what they did, followed very closely by Kensi.

The noise of material moving behind her alerted Kensi to the fact that their bad guy was awake and kicking, literally. Another sharp kick sorted that out and Kensi cleared her head and prepared herself for the task ahead. She was wrong, this day wasn't just going to be long, it was going to be like a fricking marathon.

* * *

Another chapter that just came to me. Not sure where this is going. PM me if you have ideas and I will have a look and see if I can write it or if it fits. I struggle with ideas so if you have ideas for new stories that you think I could write then let me know please. Thanks once again to my beta reader A Lyrical Dreamer. Please review.


	4. The ninjas

Three years ago ...

Turns out that, whilst she could return to her previous position, she would have to go through the fast tracked tests and training again, all crammed into the space of one month. One month that would have been pure mental and physical hell if it had not been for the fact that she had maintained most of her skills and she was now with her family and people she trusted. Now don't get her wrong, it was still hell, just with a slight edge taken off.

BEAST, despite the amusing name, was a serious and elite organisation that had rigorous standards. These were necessary though as their work was dangerous and one wrong move, skill that had been forgotten or day of training skipped could cost them their lives in the field.

Knowing this well and having seen those who had not given their all fall and die in the field, Kensi threw herself into retraining and passes all the tests and exams with flying colours. She had always specialised in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, although she was excellent with weapons, in particular a sniper rifle, a throwing knife or a pistol.

Her position in the team was another martial arts and close combat like a couple of others were, with the extra of being used as back-up, no small or menial task in their organisation, or sniper when needed. She had also renewed her training in seduction which could allow her to get close enough to use her martial arts skills.

BEAST was a secret organisation made up of many smaller teams as the name suggested, mainly either 4, 5 or 6 people in each team although a few were smaller or larger depending on their assigned tasks, specified by their team name. Some were for politics or negotiations secretly, others were for combatting terrorists and others for many different purposes.

The Ninjas were the top elite team, a team of five either related or best friends, who had been training since they were tiny and always had worked together up until when Kensi left. They had worked as a team of four after that until her return when they greeted her with open arms, secretly always knowing that she would return. Once a ninja, always a ninja.

Ninja 1 was Kensi's cousin, Cameron or Cam to his friends and family. He specialised like Kensi in close combat but also was one of the best with more other weapons like swords and foreign weapons that were less regularly used. This skill threw opponents for six and gave Cam a huge advantage. He tended to lead the close group of misfits as he was an excellent leader and was always coming to the rescue of the others, even when they didn't need or want it!

Ninja 2 was Kensi's other cousin and Cam's sister, Samantha or Sam. Yes her cousins were called Cam and Sam. Her uncle was crazy and clearly the two had inherited it like she had from her parents. Sam was good at close combat but not as good as Kensi or Cam. She was best with any kind of weapon and was a master of disguise and deception. She was just as fiercely protective as Cam but knew when to help and when to hold back and often had to restrain her brother to stop him from interfering.

With Ninja 3 being Kensi, Ninja 4 was one of their best childhood friend's Lucy, known as Loony Lucy or Lucy Loo. She had been trained in gymnastics and could jump from some crazy places to take the bad guys by surprise hence the nickname Loony Lucy. She was best when she had the element of surprise on her opponent whether it be with weapons or hand to hand. She had the best patience of the whole team and could wait out in her perch for ages. She was just below the others with weapons and hand to hand skills but she had the added advantage of some good technology skills as well, just above the skills of the rest of the team apart from Ninja 5.

Ninja 5 was their other childhood best friend Maximilian, Max to just about anyone. He was the technical expert of the team and could find just about anyone and hack just about anything. He was a tech genius but not only could he do that but he also had good basic skills with weapons and hand to hand combat but not at all up to the level of the rest of the team.

They were absolutely clinically insane and as close as a family and this closeness was soothing and comforting for Kensi. As soon as she passed and requalified, first time for all of the tests, she was straight back out with the team and working all kinds of cases. The ninjas worked any kind of cases, mostly high profile with the need for secrecy and quick action. They took other cases as well to keep ticking over. They lived for their work, hopping from case to case but with downtime as a team wherever they were this time.

* * *

Present day ...

The ninjas were a very complicated and highly classified team of craziness and now Kensi had to try and explain this to her old team, who were essentially civilians in terms of what she could tell them, and her only back up was her lunatic of a cousin who thought that helping was shouting 'aloha amigos'. Basically, she was screwed.

The looks on her old team's faces brought a sigh out of Kensi as she turned to Cam.

"Remember nothing classified, well nothing that classified, and try not to let too much of the crazy out. We don't want to scare them off too much!"

"Aww mom. You take away all my fun. Just think of their faces, and I could get another one up on sis."

He was careful not to use names, they were classified unless Kensi or the boss revealed them (Kensi included this time as she had worked with these people and knew how much to trust them), but the mom comment earned him a swat to the back of the head. Turning a wounded puppy look on her, he only got another sigh and an eye roll in response but as he stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, he got a slight smile which meant he had done his job and lifted her mood a little.

"Right, let's get this over and done with so we can blow this Popsicle stand and get Mr bad guy over here back to HQ," Kensi said before pulling up a chair for herself and one for Cam and flopping onto it.

"Here's how this is gonna work. You've see something classified, that you shouldn't have blah blah blah. We are going to give you a basic explanation today according to your security clearance as a whole instead of eliminating you so count yourselves lucky," Kensi was not enjoying this and her tone of voice showed it.

The NCIS agents were shocked at Kensi's tone of voice. She sounded cold and indifferent and when she said they were lucky, they believed they truly were and that if she had to, Kensi would have taken them out. She was not the same woman that they had once known and, for once, they were sensible and kept their mouths shut. This new team that she seemed to have, despite the messing around and jokes, seemed to be very skilled, more so than them but they would never admit, and high up. They had known Kensi was good but they obviously had never seen or realised just how good.

Cam had a singular moment of sensibility, noticing how uncomfortable Kensi was with having to explain her life now to her past, and decided to take over.

"We are agents from BEAST, working in the top team to tackle any situation that our boss feels we are needed for. This man here has been involved in gun running as you probably know, and has has links to the military, which is probably why you are here. Yes, we all know who you are and what you do. In fact we probably know more about you than you know about yourselves."

He was brought back onto topic by a sharp head slap and an eye roll by his cousin who was obviously not very impressed with his rambling.

"Sorry dear, anyway he is also a major player in lots of illegal activity. Unfortunately he also has a largely overinflated ego which can make for a lethal combination and so we were brought in to take him out before something catastrophic happened. My fellow agent here allowed herself to get captured, relying on his overinflated ego to let him think he caught her, and then was to take him down quickly and with no fuss but then you three turned up. Anyway, now he will be taken into BEAST custody and interrogated for any information he knows. You will be informed if any information relevant to your investigation comes up."

Cam stopped to take a deep breath and looked at Kensi to see if she thought he had missed anything. The NCIS agents, who for some reason were still on the ground but were now sitting up, seemed to be trying to process all and looked to be between shocked, confused and curious. They become even more confused as they watched Kensi and the other agent have a silent conversation.

Kensi and Cam silently discussed what else to tell Kensi's old team with their team and their boss contributing quietly in their ears. They were interrupted from their conversation by a throat being cleared from the floor once again.

This time it was Callen who wanted to talk and he seemed to have thought out what to say a lot better than Deeks had, but then he had always been the best composed of the agents when she has been there, Kensi thought.

When he saw that he had their attention, Callen began. "Firstly, I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say thank you for not taking us out and sharing as much as you have with us." Callen glared at Sam and Deeks, daring them to say anything and disagree with him. "I have some questions if that's ok. You don't have to answer them and I understand if it's classified. What does BEAST stand for? How are you still alive Kensi? We saw your place and we went to your funeral. How long are you here for and where do you live? Why did you not take us out? Not that we're not grateful or anything, I'm just curious. And can I have a hug from my favourite agent?" As Callen said this, he stood up and opened his arms towards Kensi hopefully.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. Hope this is ok, it's unbeta'd. I really want to carry this on but I am so busy at the moment. Hopefully I will find time to work on it more. Please review if you like it.


End file.
